Katana Sakaki
` is a minor character who appears in the anime series, Beyblade Burst. He is part of the team Rideout, founded by the prodigy Lui Shirosagi. Katana's bey is Spryzen S2 Limited Press. Appearance Katana is average-sized, with mahogany-brown hair that flares out at the sides and deep teal eyes. His regular attire consists of a white shirt with one sleeve rolled up, casual ripped blue jeans, a brown leather arm-guard, and a back-guard of the same color and material. In addition, he dons dark gold heeled boots. Katana's most noticeable attribute is the shaded green motorcycle goggles, most often propped upon his head. Personality Katana is serious and confident in his abilities, as shown by his unfaltering determination when he faced Zac, one of the members of the Supreme Four. He is very eager to please the Rideout's level-headed team leader, Gabe Brunai, and doesn't question his orders. He is often easily swayed, given that he was saddened after Lui Shirosagi, the most skilled member of the team, belittled all of Rideout, and stated he hated how low the team had sank. However, Katana usually knows when not to speak, which was especially seen when the majority of the crowd tried to cheer for Ken Midori in his match against Lui. During that incident, he had urged the hotheaded Kyo Sandai not to bother trying to cheer louder for Lui. He also is usually willing to tone down his pride, as he agrees with Gabe that even though the others are skilled bladers, they can never hope to match Lui, considering how many championships he had won. Relationships Gabe Brunai Katana deeply respects and admires Brunai as the leader of his team, and believes that he is a very strong Blader. He strives to do his best in his battles to help Rideout advance into the finals. He usually agrees with Gabe Brunai, often concerning how to treat Lui, and works with him to give their newest member, Kyo, advice. Kyo Sandai Katana silently agrees with Kyo when he points out that Lui is unnecessarily rude to the whole team, but doesn't approve of the newcomer's outspokenness or his desire to prove himself. Katana also comforts Kyo when he is moved by Ken Midori's fighting spirit when he battles against Lui, and feels moved by the strong support from the Beasts. Lui Shirosagi Katana and Lui have a distant relationship - while Katana respects Lui, Lui doesn't see him as important or a skilled Blader, and thus harshly criticizes him along with his teammates. This greatly disheartens Katana to the point where he and his teammates need support from Gabe Brunai to regain their confidence in themselves. He tolerates Lui's attitude to a certain point, but isn't afraid to tell the other blader when he's crossed the line in insulting the team. Still, Katana looks up to Lui in a few ways, and can take note of his skill. He respects Lui enough to cheer for him in his battle against Shu as well. Shinki Mikuni Katana doesn't often interact with Shinki, but he completely supports his teammate, and defends Shinki against Lui when Shinki makes an admiring comment about Shu Kurenai during his battle with the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. He also agrees with him when he points out how Lui seems to care more about beating Shu than he has cared about anything else in a long time. Shu Kurenai Like most others, Katana admires Shu's skill as one of the Supreme Four, and trains hard in hope of beating him and the other three someday. He also is shocked at how Shu can cause Lui to feel true emotion and fight his hardest against an opponent. Ken Midori Katana seems to respect Ken's abilities as a blader, and feels that he gave his best effort in trying to beat Lui Shirosagi and his Special Move, Lost Spiral. Battles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst * Episode 29 - Eye on the Prize! * Episode 36 - Rideout Rising! * Episode 37 - Next Stop, Team Finals! * Episode 38 - Battle to the Finish! Lost Luinor! * Episode 39 - Into the Vortex! Lost Spiral! * Episode 45 - Spryzen vs. Wyvron * Episode 48 - Semi-Finals!; Spin Versus Speed! * Episode 49 - Old Rivals! Lui Versus Shu! * Episode 50 - Overthrowing the King! * Episode 51 - Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek! Gallery katana1.jpg|Katana loses to Zac katana2.jpg|Katana training with Rideout Katana-sasaki-120135.jpg thanks crystal.png Trivia * Katana's name denotes the traditionally made Japanese sword, which features a curved, sharp-edged blade with a long guard and two handgrips. * He sports one of the most simple clothing designs in the Beyblade Burst series. * Katana is a very rare given name in Japan, and is a combination of kata (片) meaning "one-sided," and na (刃) meaning edge. * His surname, Sakaki may be derived from the town of Sakaki, Nagano in Japan, or the Cleyera japonica flower, commonly known as sakaki, which has been known to grow in warmer areas of Japan. Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Rideout Category:Minor Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Anime Exclusives